¡Yo no soy este criminal!
by Montse Lockheart
Summary: ¿Y si un día despertaras y fueses un criminal de rango S? pero ya lo eras ¿no?/ ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me tranquilice si yo no soy Pain mujer! ¡Soy Kabuto!/ Oye bien pequeña niña tienes 3 horas para devolverme a mi cuerpo o de lo contrario como pueda haré las 7 sendas del dolor y te haré sufrir cada una de ellas/


**Hola aquí otro reto que tampoco llegara al monumento de los Hokages pero yo sé que estoy orgullosa de mi**

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aviso: Este Fic participa en el reto Intercambio de cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

**Resumen: ¿Y si un día despertaras y fueses un criminal de rango S? pero ya lo eras ¿no?/** **¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me tranquilice si yo no soy Pain mujer?! ¡Soy Kabuto!/** **Oye bien pequeña niña tienes 3 horas para devolverme a mi cuerpo o de lo contrario como pueda are las 7 sendas del dolor y te are sufrir cada una de ellas y no habrá ningún Jutsu que te reviva o al menos te deje reconocible ¿¡oíste bien!?/**

**¡Yo no soy este criminal!**

**Guaridas de Orochimaru**

— ¡Lagartijo despierta!—grito una pequeña niña rubia

— ¡Un Dios puede levantarse a la hora que sea Konan!—gruño Pain

— ¿Konan? ¿Quién es Konan? Bueno no importa el chiste es que te habla Orochimaru-sama—dijo la niña y salió del cuarto

¡Alto! ¿Orochimaru-sama? ¿Quién es Konan? Se levantó de la cama y lo que vio en el espejo fue algo sorprendente

**Guarida Akatsuki**

— ¡Líder-sama, líder-sama!—gritaba un buen chico

— ¡Yukimaru no juegues conmigo!—gritaba Kabuto enojado

—Yuki ¿qué…? Líder-sama soy Tobi—dijo Tobi poniendo los pulgares arriba y Kabuto abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo—Konan le habla y como Tobi es un buen chico le vino a despertar y ahora como Tobi no es un mal chico se va

Kabuto salió corriendo al baño y con lo que se encontró lo dejo sin palabras

….

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—gritaron Pain y Kabuto

**Guarida Akatsuki**

—Ya Pain tranquilízate—decía Konan algo irritada de ver como Kabuto o Pain o quien fuera corría de un lado a otro

— ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me tranquilice si yo no soy Pain mujer?! ¡Soy Kabuto!—grito Kabuto/Pain aun corriendo

—Sí y yo soy mujer—dijo sarcástico Deidara

— ¿No lo eres?—pregunto Kabuto/Pain parando de correr

— ¡Esa cosa no es nuestro líder!—dijo Deidara ¡su líder no lo confundía con una mujer!

—Esto ha de ser obra del Jazmín-sama de Hidan-sempai—dijo Tobi

—Jashin-sama ateo de "#$/—dijo Hidan con ese lenguaje tan conocido en el

De un momento a otro Kabuto/Pain ya estaba ahorcando a Hidan

— ¡Has que tu Jazmín-sama me devuelva a mi cuerpo!—grito Kabuto/Pain

— ¡Jashin-sama #%/(=&amp;!—reclamo Hidan

— ¡Me importa una "#$%&amp;/ lo único que quiero es volver a mi #$%&amp; cuerpo!—dijo Kabuto/Pain

**Guaridas de Orochimaru**

—Muy bien ¿Cómo me llamo yo?—pregunto la serpiente

—Tú eres Orochimaru y fuiste uno de mis subordinados en Akatsuki—contesto Pain/Kabuto

— ¿Y yo?—pregunto Sasuke

—Eres el hermano de Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke—dijo Pain

— ¿Y yo?—pregunto Guren

—No lo sé…—dijo Pain y lo interrumpieron

—Hmp esto es grave—dijo Orochimaru

—No, ella es Yukimaru—dijo Orochimaru pero la pequeña estaba escondida

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora Yukimaru?—pregunto Guren

—Lo que esa lagartija se merecía—dijo Yukimaru en su defensa

—Yukimaru ¿qué hiciste?—pregunto Sasuke

—Con unos chocolates con un poquito de chakra logre hacer que sus cuerpos cambiasen—dijo Yukimaru

— ¿Por qué?—interrogo Orochimaru

—Por qué no me dio un dulce—dijo Yukimaru y a todos los residentes de la guarida de Orochimaru les resbalo un agota de agua

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso del pobre Pain/Kabuto, y con su ojo aunque no fuera ni el sharingan, rinnegan o el byakugan busco a la pequeña hasta encontrarla

—Oye bien pequeña niña tienes 3 horas para devolverme a mi cuerpo o de lo contrario como pueda are las 7 sendas del dolor y te are sufrir cada una de ellas y no habrá ningún Jutsu que te reviva o al menos te deje reconocible ¿¡oíste bien!?—amenazo Pain/Kabuto a la pobre niña que blanca de miedo se fue a su cuarto a buscar la forma de volver ese revoltijo a como era antes

**Guarida Akatsuki**

—Oh gran Jashin-sama—oró Hidan—ya que por culpa de Tobi-baka todos piensan que esto es una maldición de una fantasma—dijo mirando al cara de calabaza— te pido que me ayudes en esta exorcisacion

—Exorcismo—dijo Konan con una venita en la frente

—Bueno en este exorcismo y liberemos a los involucrados en esto—dijo Hidan

…momento de silencio incomodo…

— ¡Haz el $%%/$ exorcismo y ya sácame de este "&amp;/=*% cuerpo!—grito Kabuto

—Ok, ok—dijo Hidan— gran fantasma celestial ¡rompe de una &amp;&amp;/%#$ vez tu $&amp;$$#$ maldición porque si no este $&amp;%/ tipo que tengo ahora de jefe hará que me suicide y soy #&amp;3367 inmortal así que libéralos de tu /%$#&amp;%$ maldición y vete a la #&amp;%##!—exigió Hidan mientras todos lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza al maldecir a un fantasma y Kabuto/Pain lloraba ¡jamás volvería a ser el que era!

**Guaridas de Orochimaru**

—Listo Pain-sama—dijo temblorosa Yukimaru y le entrego un bombón a Pain/Kabuto

—Gracias—dicho esto se comió el bombón y de un momento a otro

— ¡Regrese!—grito Kabuto y abrazo a la pequeña Yukimaru

**Guarida Akatsuki**

— ¡Regrese!— grito Pain de alegría

—Líder/Pain—gritaron todos menos Hidan que estaba muy ocupado maldiciendo al supuesto fantasma

—Bienvenido Pain—dijo Konan

**Ok este es el peor Fic/Reto que echo.**

**De todas formas gracias a los que me dieron review, favorito o follow a mi antiguo Fic/Reto "El primer día de academia de Naruko" que no obtuvo ningún lugar pero aun así estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo**

**Y bien ¿este Fic/Reto merece algo de sus fabulosos reconocimientos?**

**Me despido desde México (ajua)**


End file.
